


Chilled Lollipop

by VivianFaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snow Day, Valentine's Day, romantic walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianFaven/pseuds/VivianFaven
Summary: A short walk on Valentines Day, in the snow.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Chilled Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the snow day I had today (or well...yesterday). It was Valentine's Day and I meant to post it then, but now its gonna be 12:30 am on the 15th- but IT'S FINE!
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading this little oneshot (which I never write) dedicated to Valentine's Day. Since apparently this fandom has no Valentine Day fics. Smh.
> 
> But! I should be posting longer fics this year, and hopefully soon! Stay tuned!

_it’s snowing_

_Really?_

_And here I thought Gouda cheese was raining from the heavens._

_No- parmesan._

_fuck u_

_:)_

_i meant since it’s snowing dickhead, is it possible to move our date up?_

_Up?_

_As in, a time sooner than before?_

_uh, yeah?_

_Why?_

_bc I’ve never seen snow_

_and I want to go walk_

_in the snow_

_w/ u_

_Awwwwwww- how thoughtful and heartfelt of you_

_just say yes or no bitch_

_I’ll be over in 5._

Placing down his phone with an audible clack on the nightstand, Dream stretched and flopped over in his bed. His blankets were a tumbled and twisted mess, hideous green socks sticking out from between the turbulent sea of grey and white. His oscillating fan whirred from the corner of his room, brushing his exposed skin with a brief chill before slowing turning away.

Dream only sighed and burrowed further into his pillow, entranced and heavy with lethargy, entombed deep within his warm blankets. His heartbeat spiked in pace when he realized he had to get ready soon, well within the next few _seconds_. But idleness had its benefits, and Dream felt much too warm to move.

Peeking at his phone, it had yet to tick past a minute, so he hadn’t wasted _too_ much time. He could afford some more downtime...it hadn’t even been a minute!

Flipping over, Dream rolled onto his opposite side. He fixed his head on his hand, propping himself up to look out of the window. His dorm room overlooked a street, one scarcely used. It was between two main streets near the middle of campus, and one side of the road didn’t even have a sidewalk. But the advantage of such a road was that since no cars came through, the snow blanketing the asphalt concrete was pure and untouched. It was blinding white, uninterrupted by the lack of tire treads.

It was such a strange sight, Dream had always been southern bound, so seeing how a few states over from his hometown made such a world of difference was truly mind boggling. He had to wonder, just how cold was snow really? Would he be so unused to it that he’d go running inside? Or would he barely feel the chill in the falling spectacles of ice?

His phone buzzed, snapping him out of his inquisitive reverie. Rolling back over, Dream became an even larger twisted burrito as he struggled to grapple his phone from the angle. Thrashing his legs around thoughtlessly, Dream peered at his phone to see it alight with a text message.

_Heading over. Be there in 3._

_Don’t make me wait._

The looming threat carried over even in text and Dream quickly unplugged his phone and tore away the rest of his blankets in a struggle. His weighted blanket went thunking onto the floor, the rest of his burrito sliding slowly off the side of his mattress as Dream sprang up into the not-so-warm atmosphere of his dorm room.

Forgoing his fuzzy pajama pants, Dream went digging through his closet for proper jeans for such cold weather. His mother had sent him fleece lined jeans, he just needed to find them and a suitable sweater for his escapade.

Perhaps he should have thought this through...

Grabbing the fleece lined jeans off their plastic hanger, nearly breaking said hanger in the process, Dream grabbed a pearly white sweater stuffed near the back of his closet. It was slightly oversized, with a raised collar that folded over and snugged all the way up to his chin. His sister had said it looked like a neck brace. He then told her and her lack of fashion sense to fuck off.

Changing in a whirlwind of curses and pure speed, Dream snatched his lanyard and threw it over his neck. He then shoved his feet into a pair tall winter boots and looped his arms into his Kelly-green parka. With his gloves already in his parka pocket, Dream did a quick pat down of himself. Wallet, phone, car keys, lanyard...and his Valentine’s Day gift was already in the car. He was set.

Checking his watch, it had been 4 minutes. He was late.

Bursting through the door, the voices in the living area multiplied. Two guys were laughing and talking on the couch, munching on popcorn, and poorly attempting to set up a projector. At his noisy entrance, they looked up at their disgruntled and slightly panicked friend.

“Woah there tiger. Where are you going all dressed up like _that_.”

Sapnap made a show of looking Dream up and down, leaning back and licking his lips. The other man beside him rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, jabbing more buttons on the projector.

“He’s got a date tonight dumbass. But I thought it wasn’t until 7?”

George looked up and above his glasses, a questioning glance appearing to be more scrutinizing with his naturally judgmental face. Sapnap raised his arms and folded them behind his head, blowing air up towards his unruly fringe that was barely kept back by a thick headband. Although appearing sleazy and uninterested, the eyes he kept trained on Dream were questioning as well.

“I moved it up because of the snow.”

Both men raised their eyebrows in unison at Dream’s breathless response.

“Moved it up...as in right now as opposed to seven...because of the snow?”

“You make no fucking sense dude.”

Dream waved them off, passing by in front of the projectors bright light and being only temporarily blinded. As he shouldered open the door and began his way down the hall, he could still hear Sapnap’s annoying voice yelling at him.

“Wear protection! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

Not dignifying him with a response, Dream met his next door and passed through. Now all that stood in between him and his romantic walk in the snow was a set of stairs and two more doors. All of which he made sure to pass with speed, taking two steps at a time and only nearly dying twice.

The paned door leading outside was spotted with ice, snow flurrying in all different directions in one chaotic dance. Pulling on his gloves, Dream used his hip to push open the door and was met with a refreshing wall of cold.

The chilly air filled his lungs, and they had never felt so full. Every breath coated his body in smooth ice and brought down his heated temperature that had racked up as he made his hurried way outside. It took every bit of willpower not to stretch his arms out wide and do a stupid little spin, soak up all the weather had to offer. Instead, he just held out his hand and watched as specks of white landed on his black gloves in a stark contrast.

He felt every bit a child as his friends had teased him he was, looking at the snow like it was the newest wonder of the world. The shrubbery was flecked with white, the road coated with a powdery blanket, railings and ledges had their own lines of snow, and the sky stretched on in the dreariest yet most lively shade of grey he had ever seen. It was all just so...so _beautiful_.

“Took you long enough.”

Dream looked to his right, a man clad in a white parka and knee-high boots leaned lazily against a nearby railing. The peek of a pink turtleneck was seen between his jacket and crimson scarf, though quickly covered as the man shifted from one leg to the other. He crossed his ankles and leaned more heavily on the railing, breath fanning out like a puff of cigar smoke.

“Techno, my love~” Dream grinned as he sauntered over, arms widening as he neared.

“You’re two minutes late.” Techno was quick to put up a hand, eyes closed as he felt the brush of falling featherlight snowflakes caress his face. His face was already pale, but the cold had made him look as though he were made of porcelain. His long hair was tucked into a cozy knit beanie, his hood drawn to sit on top. His eyelashes were blackened, dotted with snow that complimented the ruddy hue of his cheeks. Dream stopped his advance, but the smile stayed, softened even.

Sharp eyebrows followed the shape of his sharp eyes, which opened to reveal honeyed colored irises. Although Techno might not be one to betray a lot of emotion through facial expression, his eyes had always been alluring and telling to Dream.

“Do you have an excuse?” Dream could only fend off a wider smile.

“Not one you’d accept.” Techno nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“You know me too well.”

Dream leaned in and kissed his cheek; the lingering warmth of his lips being stripped by the chill of Techno’s skin. It was an apology, Dream only feeling slightly guilty about making Techno stand out in the cold for _two_ minutes. It could’ve been worse, but he would never say that out loud.

Techno simply stared at him, but Dream could see the twitch of a smile on the corners of his lips. Dream leaned back and out of his personal space but lingered at the border. One hand wrapped around the railing behind him, with the other flexing to keep away the cold. It was then that Techno unfolded his arms enough to raise one hand up, a bright red lollipop in the shape of a heart disappearing into his mouth.

“Where’d you get that?” Dream smiled teasingly as he tore his eyes away from Techno’s mouth. If only to meet the man’s unwavering and unforgiving gaze.

“They had a bin in the RC’s office at my dorm, apparently they don’t guard it very well.”

Dream leaned his head back to laugh, rattling off to a slight wheeze as he pushed himself away from the railing. He could imagine Techno and his unrelenting sweet tooth passing by the RC’s office, only to double back after a few passes to dive in quickly and take a handful of sugary candy and leave much quicker. The scene was laughable, but also endearing enough to make his heart ache.

Techno pulled out the sucker just enough to bite lightly at it, smiling around it almost innocently. It stained his mouth a gradient of red, the most prominent of the color lying within his inner lip. Dream stared a little longer than deemed socially appropriate, but Techno was his Valentine and he also didn’t give a shit. So, he didn’t care how long he stared or where he stared. It was justified.

“Shall we start walking?”

Dream nodded, crooking his elbow out as Techno looped his right arm through like second nature. The snow crunched underfoot in a satisfying sound that scratched a part of Dream’s brain he didn’t know needed to be scratched. If he spent longer than necessary smooshing his boot into random patches of snow just to see it smear or hear its crunch, Techno didn’t complain. Instead, he simply watched. If he sent endearing looks and small smiles Dream’s way when he finished the second half of a snow heart the other had drawn with his boot, Dream didn’t say anything. Instead, they moved along in silent understanding and in the warmth of their own little bubble.

After walking for a good few minutes in silence, Dream drinking in the new weather like a bewitched child and Techno dragging him away from ice bouts like a patient mother, Dream finally broke the comfortable silence.

“I think winter is my new favorite season.”

Techno pulled the lollipop from his mouth with a pop, red stained tongue darting out the lick the residual flavor from his lips. He held the candy to the sky, letting the wind whip past it in laps.

“What a declaration, coming from a summer southern boy.” Dream giggled, scrunching his nose when a snowflake landed on it. He bumped his shoulder against Techno’s, shrugging noncommittally.

“People change.”

Techno smiled and shook his head, a laugh stuck in his throat as he gazed at the bright red of his sucker compared to the stark white of his surroundings.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” Dream pointed to the demising heart of the lollipop.

“You suck on it, and then you take it out of your mouth and let it sit for like, 15 seconds.”

Now it was Techno’s turn to bump his shoulder and shrug. “I think you get more flavor from it when it’s cold.”

Dream stopped walking; the man attached to his arm halting too. Techno used the last of his momentum to swing around and stand in front of Dream, losing his hold on his arm and switching to simply laying a hand on his bicep. He tapped the candy against his lower lip before slipping it back in and continuing to whittle the sugar down. Dream cocked his head to the side, ever the curious and questioning one.

Snow continued to flutter down around them, swirling and spiraling in a show of never-ending white. It was a picturesque scene, one that many students didn’t indulge in but instead stayed barricaded indoors where they were away from the chill. It made the snow less traveled upon, and the campus whiter with powdery ice. The couple had yet to run into another student, and where they were on campus, there was even less of a chance they would.

“How so?” Dream asked, referencing the lollipop that Techno took out of his mouth to hold mere centimeters away from his lips.

“Dunno, it just...tastes better.” The lollipop disappeared again, just as Dream began to grin and ask his next question.

“Can I taste?”

Techno raised a brow at the mischief in his eyes, slowly dragging out the candy from his mouth and settling it against his bottom lip in thought. Dream leaned closer, his impish presence overwhelming Techno’s vision along with two beacons of churning green.

“Hmmm...why should I let you? It’s _my_ lollipop.”

“Because I said please?”

Techno scoffed. “When did you ever say please?”

Dream shrugged. “It was implied.”

A beat of silence passed, the two of them staring very intensely even as Techno put the sucker back in his mouth. Then, there was a loud crunch.

Techno pulled out a barren white stick devoid of any cherry red heart, twirling it between his fingers as a wide smile wormed its way across his porcelain face.

“Whoops. It seems that there’s no lollipop left for you. Better luck next time.”

Techno smiled even as he crunched away the remnants of his candy, feeling the urge to suppress his shit-eating grin but unable to bother. He expected Dream’s face to fall, for him to whine and pout over the ‘unfairness’ of it all. To act childish and demand Techno to buy him a sucker of his own or to hand over some more of the lollipops Techno stole, because of _course_ he stole more than one piece of sugary goodness. But instead, Dream’s face remained oddly the same.

His smile remained, in fact, it seemed to have grown fractionally larger. As if he could not suppress his glee, as if Techno had done exactly what he had wanted.

“My question still remains, Techno.”

Now Techno cocked his head to the side, forgoing his smile for a look of confusion. He had swallowed the rest of his candy, so he had no idea what Dream was implying.

“Your question?”

Dream leaned in closer, smile bordering on teasing and dangerous.

“Can I taste?”

Dream’s frozen nose nudged Techno’s, warm breath ghosting over his cherry red lips. The foreign warmth broke out goosebumps all along Techno’s arms, and he suppressed a shudder that threatened to roll down his back. The two were so close their chests were near touching, and Dream’s leather gloves had somehow made their way to beneath Techno’s jaw. They splayed around his neck, with his thumbs pushing the underside of his jaw to angle his face up towards his.

The two stared for what felt like too many heartbeats. Techno staring into pools of green with sandy shores of freckles, while Dream gazed down with intensity at two pots of honey left out on the banks of snow.

Techno nudged back.

“Do you even need to ask?”

Dream smiled briefly, a short laugh leaving his lips and dancing on Techno’s own before their eyes shut in tandem and his overwhelming presence grew closer. Techno felt his heart spike when they met in the middle, their small height difference feeling like a million miles apart when Dream pushed his thumb harder into his jaw’s underside.

It didn’t take long in the flurry of cold and snow before Dream tilted his head to the side, maneuvering Techno as they went along. The kiss deepened, and Dream wasted no time in darting his tongue out to swipe away any residual flavor on his stained lips. Techno naturally opened his mouth and let Dream do exactly what he had asked for.

Taste.

Techno could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, heating up his entire face and flushing down his neck. Even when standing in the middle of a sidewalk, snow depressed beneath their feet in the pattern of their soles, he felt so warm. His dexterous gloved hands found purchase in Dream’s sandy waves, which while admittedly short, still gave him enough length to grip.

Dream made a sound at the tug at the back of his scalp, pressing harder into Techno and melding their bodies together. Techno didn’t know if it was how long they were kissing for or if it was the way Dream’s tongue moved to taste every last dreg of artificial cherry, but he was breathless. Either way, Techno burned from the inside out. From his heart, to his lungs, to his skin- he _burned_.

Dream pulled away; tongue reluctant to leave. Techno leaned his forehead against Dream’s, breath mingling together as they both tried to recover their breath.

“I don’t know about you.” Dream breathed out between them, a smile in his voice. “But I prefer the flavor when it’s warm.”

Techno pushed him in the chest, disconnecting them and laughing far too hard in the otherwise uninterrupted silence of campus. Dream was quick to join, his little giggles egging Techno on. He then bumped himself into Techno, using it as his excuse to wrap a sneaky arm around his waist and pull him closer.

“Come on my dearest, today’s Valentine’s Day. Let’s make it count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
